Pika Pika No Taiyou
Pika Pika No Taiyou (Leuchtende Sonne) ist das erste und einzige Opening der Anime-Serie Gakuen Alice. Musik: Pika Pika No Taiyou Artist: Kana Ueda vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h34m50s265.png|Mikan vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h34m59s156.png|Gakuen Alice Logo vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h34m21s187.png|Wecker vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h35m13s031.png|Mikan & Wecker vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h35m19s328.png|Mikan vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h35m24s515.png|Natsumes Fan-Club vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h35m30s765.png|Hotaru & Kanone vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h35m34s359.png|Hotaru & Kanone 2 vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h35m37s218.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h35m40s515.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h35m43s203.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h35m46s359.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h35m48s796.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h35m50s406.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h35m52s281.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h35m58s765.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h36m03s718.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h36m07s218.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h36m09s687.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h36m13s218.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h36m15s609.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h36m18s500.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h36m21s906.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h36m28s906.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h36m31s562.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h36m39s734.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h36m41s578.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h36m45s218.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h36m48s250.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h36m51s078.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h36m59s515.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h37m02s000.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h37m05s187.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h37m15s000.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h37m16s796.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h37m21s125.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h37m22s734.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h37m24s531.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h37m34s515.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h37m44s609.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h37m46s468.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h37m49s062.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h37m52s875.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h38m06s015.png vlcsnap-2015-05-01-15h38m09s812.png thumb|268x268px|Pika Pika No Taiyou - Opening |left Songtext Romaji= JIRI JIRI to nari hibiku mezamashi de okosareta GIRA GIRA to taiyou ga kyou mo mata zekkouchou nemutai me kosutte wa kimi no senaka oikakete kake ashi de tsumazuite koron de wa ochikonda jyugyouchuu sora wo mite POKARI kuchi wo akeru atama ni meichuu shita kamihikouki no MESSEEJI "itsumo itsumo waratte te" ima kimi no sugu soba de wakachi aeru mainichi donna konnan datte tobikoerareru ashita wo futari de mukaerareru you ni ne kumorizora no hi datte shiawase iro de warau kara PIKA PIKA no taiyou no you ni CHIRI CHIRI to koboreteku sunadokei mitsumete wa KIRA KIRA to namida shita kyou no kimi zetsufuchou?? urunda me kimi no senaka sotto tataki omoikkiri hohoen de taiyou ni sasayaita "motto motto warau kara" ima kimi no sugu soba de wakachi aeru mainichi donna naidai datte toki susumeru yo ashita wo egao de mukaerareru you ni ne ame no sora no hi datte futari issho de waraou ne PIKA PIKA no taiyou no you ni ima kimi no sugu soba de wakachi aeru mainichi donna konnan datte tobikoe rareru ashita wo futari de mukaerareru you ni ne kumorizora no hi datte shiawase iro de warau kara PIKA PIKA no taiyou no you ni |-| Kanji= ジリジリと鳴り響く 目覚ましで起こされた ギラギラと太陽が 今日もまた 絶好調 眠たい目こすっては 君の背中追いかけて 駆け足でつまずいて転んでは 落ちこんだ 授業中 空を見て ポカリ 口をあける 頭に 命中した 紙飛行機のメッセージ 「いつもいつも笑ってて」 今君のすぐそばで分かち合える毎日 どんな困難だって 飛び越えられる 明日をふたりで 迎えられるようにね 曇り空の日だって 幸せ色で笑うから ピカピカの太陽のように チリチリとこぼれてく 砂時計見つめては キラキラと涙した 今日の君 絶不調?? うるんだ目 君の背中 そっと叩き 思いっきり 微笑んで 太陽にささやいた 「もっともっと笑うから」 今君のすぐそばで分かち合える毎日 どんな難題だって 解き進めるよ 明日を笑顔で 迎えられるようにね 雨の空の日だって ふたり一緒で笑おうね ピカピカの太陽のように 今君のすぐそばで分かち合える毎日 どんな困難だって 飛び越えられる 明日をふたりで 迎えられるようにね 曇り空の日だって 幸せ色で笑うから ピカピカの太陽のように |-| English= I'm awakened by the persistent ring of the alarm clock The sun is dazzling perfectly again today Rubbing my sleepy eyes, I chase after your back I run as fast as I can, but I trip and fall over Staring at the sky in the middle of class I gulp down my sports drink gratefully But I get hit in the head by a paper airplane bearing the message: "Always, always smile, okay?" Right now I'm sharing every day with you I can overcome any obstacles just being by your side The two of us can face tomorrow together Even on cloudy days, I can smile with the color of happiness So I hope the sun continues to shine I gaze at the bits and pieces falling from the hourglass Did something happen? You've been crying Your eyes are filled with tears as I secretly watch your back So I turn and whisper to the sun with all my might: "Please, please smile more." Right now I'm sharing every day with you Even if there are challenges, time will still go by The two of us can face tomorrow with a smiling face Even on rainy days, the two of us can laugh together So I hope the sun continues to shine Right now I'm sharing every day with you I can overcome any obstacles just being by your side The two of us can face tomorrow together Even on cloudy days, I can smile with the color of happiness So I hope the sun continues to shine |-| Deutsch= Ich bin durch das Klingeln des Weckers geweckt worden Die Sonne befindet sich heute wieder in Top-Form Während ich meine verschlafenen Augen reibe, jage ich dir hinterher Laufe so schnell ich kann, aber ich stolpere und falle hin Starre mitten im Unterricht in den Himmel Ich habe meinen Mund weit geöffnet. Aber ich werde am Kopf von einem Papierflieger getroffen mit der Botschaft: "Lächel für immer und ewig, ja?" Im diesem Moment teile ich jeden Tag mit dir Ich kann alle Herausforderungen überwinden, wenn ich an deiner Seite bin. Ich hoffe, wir beide können uns auch Morgen treffen. Auch an bewölkten Tagen, kann ich mit der Farbe des Glücks lächeln. So hoffe ich, das die Sonne weiter scheint. Ich schaue auf die Teile, die von der Sanduhr fallen. Ist etwas passiert? Du hast geweint. Ihre Augen mit Tränen gefüllt, als ich dich heimlich beobachtete. So wende ich mich der Sonne und flüstere mit all meiner Kraft: "Bitte, bitte, lächel mehr." Im diesem Moment teile ich jeden Tag mit dir Ich kann alle Herausforderungen überwinden, wenn ich an deiner Seite bin. Ich hoffe, wir beide können uns auch Morgen treffen. Auch an bewölkten Tagen, kann ich mit der Farbe des Glücks lächeln. So hoffe ich, das die Sonne weiter scheint. Im diesem Moment teile ich jeden Tag mit dir Ich kann alle Herausforderungen überwinden, wenn ich an deiner Seite bin. Ich hoffe, wir beide können uns auch Morgen treffen. Auch an bewölkten Tagen, kann ich mit der Farbe des Glücks lächeln. So hoffe ich, das die Sonne weiter scheint. Kategorie:Musik